1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device which can shoot a subject image in a state where a display surface of a monitor is oriented toward a subject side.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses a digital still camera or an imaging device for movies which can change an angle of a monitor for displaying captured image data and the like.
Features of PTL 1 lie in “displaying eye line correction indication 23 which encourages correction of an eye line direction of a subject, in an image displayed on liquid crystal display panel 2 in a video image shooting device which has liquid crystal display panel 2 which can display an image which is being shot while being oriented toward the subject”.